Liberté!
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Tras otro 14 de febrero, Francis se da cuenta que ya no quiere ser una nación, quiere experimentar el enamorarse y ser correspondido, el no tener un pasado de cientos de siglos sobre su espalda, el no ser responsable de la vida de cientos de personas, el poder ser libre...
1. Chapter 1

No era un día como cualquier otro en París. Era el 14 de febrero, el día más importante para la República Francesa. Para Francis, era su día favorito, el más feliz y el más ocupado de cada año. Desde una semana antes había visto como las tiendas comenzaban a colgar decoraciones rojas y rosas por aquí y por allá, las tiendas de regalos exhibían enormes y caros regalos en sus anaqueles promocionando tarjetas con palabras románticas y de amistad.

Todo París olía a rosas mientras los restaurantes estaban listos para el día más concurrido del año. La personificación del País del Amor se había despertado temprano, era un día maravilloso. El cielo era de un claro azul perfecto moteado con suaves nubes esponjosas.

Bajo ese manto azul celeste, los parisinos así como los turistas comenzaban a salir para disfrutar del día que gracias a alguna divinidad había coincidido con el fin de semana. Francis observaba emocionado a las personas pasar tomadas de la mano o con regalos para sus respectivas parejas, el amor se sentía en el aire.

Se preparó un café y mientras comía una galleta en forma de corazón, terminaba de escribir algunas cartas para sus amigos. Estaba tan absorto escribiendo que no escuchó cuando tocaron la puerta. El cartero finalmente decidió asomarse por la ventana para llamarlo.

-Bonjour~ traigo varios paquetes para Monsieur Bonnefoy-dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa. Todos sonreían pues era San Valentín. El rubio abrió la puerta y recibió cuatro paquetes de distintos tamaños.

-Merci, que tenga un excelente día- le agradeció con una sonrisa radiante. Dejó los paquetes envueltos en la mesa y, después de perfumar las cartas y terminar su café, salió de su casa rumbo a la oficina de correos cargando varios paquetes.

La oficina estaba a reventar. Una enorme fila de personas cargadas de regalos salía del edificio. Era una escena popular el 14 de febrero pues aquellos que no tenían la fortuna de vivir con sus seres queridos, hacían fila desde muy temprano para enviar regalos y tarjetas en un día tan especial

Después de una larga hora para poder enviar los paquetes, el francés regresó a su casa. Pasó por un pequeño parque donde vio parejas en el pasto, jugando, comiendo o simplemente transmitiendo su amor a todo el que pasara. Había personas que parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo juntas… si tan solo él tuviera esa suerte…

Francis entró a su casa y comenzó a desenvolver sus regalos. Antonio le había regalado una pequeña caja de chocolate, Gilbert le había enviado varias revistas de señoritas para su colección y Matt le había enviado una agradable loción junto con una botella de jarabe de maple.

Para su satisfacción, el cuarto paquete no tenía tarjeta pero era un poco obvio de quien era pues contenía una bufanda tejida a mano que envolvía una caja de té inglés.

-Oh Arthur-murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco pues el británico siempre le enviaba paquetes anónimos pero el mismo contenido indicaba que eran de él.

Sonrió y se preparó una taza con el té inglés mientras miraba por la ventana, el día estaba pasando con una gran tranquilidad. Varios enamorados pasaban frente a su ventana, incluso una pareja de la tercera edad pasó frente a él tomados de la mano y aún con el brillo del amor en los ojos.

Cuando los vio pasar se sintió raro pero no lograba identificar por qué. Después de tomar la taza de té, decidió salir a comprar una botella de vino pues Arthur prometió visitarlo en la noche. Por más que él se había asegurado de ponerle muy en claro al francés que no se trataba de una cita, el galo sabía que el menor estaba interesado en él.

Caminaba por las calles mientras el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Pasaría por la Torre Eiffel. Como el País del Amor, era su deber esparcir el amor y ayudar a todos los humanos que lo rodeaban a encontrar el amor. Era su deber preocuparse por los demás, no por él.

Tarareaba tranquilamente mirando el brillante cielo conforme caminaba hacia la famosa torre parisina. Entró en la florería más cercana y compró el ramo de rosas más grande antes de comenzar a darle rosas a los hombres que pasaban para que se las regalaran a sus parejas.

Sonreía radiantemente mientras caminaba feliz entre las parejas, incluso si llegaba a encontrarse a algún soltero, le regalaba una rosa y lo emparejaba con la primera soltera o soltero que pasaba. Los alentaba, aquellos que parecían enojados, se reconciliaban, todo gracias a la magia del amor.

-Merci beaucoup~-dijo una señora de 40 años al recibir la rosa por parte de su marido- Usted es muy amable.

-De rien, madame-respondió el francés con una amplia sonrisa- Solo hago mi trabajo, madame

-¿Tu trabajo?-preguntó ella confundida- ¿Trabaja el día de san Valentín? Eso no es posible-le quitó las últimas dos rosas que traía y se las dio a unos jóvenes que pasaban-Quiero que vayas a casa y te disfrutes el resto del día con tu pareja, llévala a ver el atardecer o lo que sea.

-Pero madame, no entiende… -comenzó cuando le quitó las flores- yo no tengo una pareja fija, es decir, llevo mucho tiempo coqueteando con un inglés pero nunca hemos llegado a mucho

-Eso es tan triste, eres una persona maravillosa-dijo la mujer sonriéndole- todos merecen la oportunidad de amar para el resto de sus vidas… -y dicho esto se despidió dejando a la nación pensando y dándose cuenta de porque sentía algo raro. Estaba celoso.

-Arthur, no quiero aceptarlo pero creo que estoy celoso-le dijo mientras tomaban té

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el inglés mirando al cielo estrellado. Se encontraban sentados en la mesa de jardín del mayor- ¿Y de quién estás celoso?

-Estoy celoso de los humanos-confesó el mayor tras una pausa- Ellos tienen muchas cosas que nosotros no, entre ellos, pueden enamorarse y estar con esa persona hasta el final de sus vidas. Nosotros no tenemos final.

-Y nuestras relaciones están regidas por nuestros gobernantes-dijo el ojiverde entendiendo un poco el sentir ajeno- Quien en una guerra es tu aliado, puede ser tu enemigo en la otra o puedes casarte con tal o cual sin poder evitarlo.

-Arthur… ya no quiero vivir así-el francés comenzó a llorar- siempre veo como las personas a se enamoran en París, se casan en París, se declaran amor eterno en París y yo… no tengo nada…

El británico miró al galo y le dio un par de palmadas. Le hubiera gustado decirle "me tienes a mi" pero su propio orgullo se lo impedía por lo que se quedó callado.

-Artie… ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?-preguntó el rubio herido- ¿Acaso seguiremos siendo naciones por el resto de nuestras existencias?

El menor hubiera querido decirle que si pero no quería ser cruel, el sabia de una manera para dejar de ser nación pero era arriesgado y sobre todo, no sabía si funcionaría o no. Finalmente cedió con un respiro.

-Hay solo una manera para que alguien pueda renunciar a ser una nación-dijo Arthur con voz vacía pues no quería que el francés lo hiciera- Debes pensarlo muy muy bien porque una vez que se renuncia a ser nación, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿entendido?

* * *

Hola a todos, Ghostpen94 reportándose con un nuevo fic

Espero que les haya gustado y ¿cómo piensan que uno renuncia a ser una nación?

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	2. Chapter 2

-Arthur… ya no quiero vivir así-el francés comenzó a llorar- siempre veo como las personas a se enamoran en París, se casan en París, se declaran amor eterno en París y yo… no tengo nada…

El británico miró al galo y le dio un par de palmadas. Le hubiera gustado decirle "me tienes a mi" pero su propio orgullo se lo impedía por lo que se quedó callado.

-Artie… ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?-preguntó el rubio herido- ¿Acaso seguiremos siendo naciones por el resto de nuestras existencias?

El menor hubiera querido decirle que si pero no quería ser cruel, el sabia de una manera para dejar de ser nación pero era arriesgado y sobre todo, no sabía si funcionaría o no. Finalmente cedió con un respiro.

-Hay solo una manera para que alguien pueda renunciar a ser una nación-dijo Arthur con voz vacía pues no quería que el francés lo hiciera- Debes pensarlo muy muy bien porque una vez que se renuncia a ser nación, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿entendido?

-Entendido…-dijo el mayor con seguridad-Dime qué debo hacer…

El inglés suspiró de nuevo y le dijo que fuera a Inglaterra al día siguiente en la noche pues allá tenía todas las herramientas para crear el hechizo correcto. Francis no podía dormir de la emoción, la idea de dejar todo atrás y preocuparse por su propia vida parecía increíble.

¿No estaría siendo egoísta? Después de todo le gustaba cuidar de sus ciudadanos, cada francés en el mundo era importante para él. Por ellos había luchado en innumerables guerras y había sufrido las pandemias que ellos habían sufrido… ¿no sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban?

Se levantó de la cama procurando no despertar al inglés que dormía a su lado y fue a la sala directo a la radio que tenía en una bonita mesa de caoba. Lo encendió tratando de relajarse un poco pues era un paso muy importante y debía pensarlo mejor.

Arthur notó como el mayor se levantó de la cama y escuchaba suave música en la sala. Se acurrucó en la cama abrazándose a sí mismo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo pues temía que su hechizo saliera mal y le hiciera daño al francés… pero tenía aun más miedo que fuera a funcionar y el ojiazul desapareciera para siempre de su existencia…

* * *

Una joven rubia caminaba por las calles de París tomando fotos. Su cabello rubio corto brillaba a la luz del sol. Estaba muy contenta y emocionada por la belleza del país galo. Temía que a su cámara se le acabara la memoria antes de que pudiera tomar todo. De pronto, lo vio…

Rubio, alto y de hermosos ojos. Parecía una obra de arte, tanto que no pudo evitar fotografiarlo. Oh no, la había visto. Su corazón se detuvo cuando él se acercó.

* * *

Estaba caminando por las calles francesas mientras meditaba una y otra vez acerca de su decisión. El británico había tomado el primer vuelo a Londres y le había dicho que si aún seguía seguro de su decisión, que fuera a su casa esa misma noche.

Un hombre se le acercó para pedirle su opinión acerca de una obra de arte cuando sintió una mirada sobre él. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor hasta que notó el lente de una cámara que lo enfocaba. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y su corazón se detuvo. Era ella… Jeanne… no…no podía ser…. Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la joven quien lo miró asustada.

-Je suis desolée-dijo la joven disculpándose-No debí tomarle una foto sin permiso

-Non… no es eso-el francés balbuceaba asombrado ante la similitud de la joven con Jeanne- Je suis desolée aussi… por asustarte de esta manera-su corazón latía sin piedad contra su pecho- es solo que…-la miró con atención antes de sonreír sonrojado- ¿quieres dar un paseo?

La joven estaba avergonzada pero aun así aceptó el paseo. Él la llevó al museo de Louvre, el arco del triunfo, la Torre Eiffel, etc. La verdad es que estaba muy emocionado, no podía creer su suerte al tener a alguien tan parecida a Jeanne a su lado.

-¿Y cómo debería llamarte?-preguntó ella mientras pasaban por los Campos Elíseos. Se sentía rara a su lado pero también le transmitía una extraña calma y una sensación de Dejavú, como si antes lo hubiera conocido.

-Mi nombre es France…ehm… Francis Bonnefoy-le respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras salían de Notre Dame. Aun no podía creer que había pasado todo ese tiempo con ella pero el tiempo es cruel y el cielo estaba teñido del rojo propio de un atardecer.

-Me llamo Lisa-comentó la rubia mientras caminaban por uno de los puentes sobre el Sena observando como el atardecer iluminaba las aguas del río.

-Sabes algo…-comentó la nación mirándola con el corazón desbocado. Todo parecía encajar, esta debía ser una señal divina, una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez ahora podría estar con la chica de quien se había enamorado varios siglos atrás- Cuando te vi, pensé que Dios hace cosas maravillosas… y parece que mi sueño se volvió realidad…

Había confusión en esos ojos verde-azulado cuando ella escuchó esa frase. Todo era muy raro en ese hombre. Lo miró notando como sus ojos brillaban intensamente y una sonrisa de ternura se extendía por su rostro. ¿Podía ser que ella se estuviera enamorando de un hombre en París?

Tantos sentimientos pasaban por su mente y su corazón mientras veía como el atardecer coloreaba de rojo los cabellos rubios de la joven mientras el viento se enredaba en ellos con suavidad. Iba a hacerlo. Se volvería humano y la buscaría.

-¿Po… podríamos volver a vernos?-preguntó Lisa bajando la mirada completamente pero al no recibir respuesta notó que estaba sola- ¿Uh? ¿Francis?

* * *

El francés había salido corriendo para llegar al aeropuerto, debía tomar un vuelo a Londres. Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca por lo que, en cuanto la ciudad londinense apareció por la ventanilla del avión, se apresuró a ser el primero en bajar.

Arthur estaba tomando té algo nervioso sin dejar de lanzar miradas al enorme y viejo reloj de madera que estaba en un rincón. No había podido concentrarse en nada durante todo el día. Pero quizás con suerte, el mayor hubiera cambiado de opinión y decidiera quedarse como estaba.

Un golpeteo emocionado le indicó que sus peores presentimientos se habían cumplido. Al abrir encontró al francés completamente empapado y sin aliento, lo que indicaba que posiblemente había corrido por las calles sin importarle la lluvia, pero con una sonrisa de emoción y un brillo indescifrable en los ojos.

-Estoy listo y totalmente seguro, Arthur-declaró sonriendo- Hagámoslo…

Ambos rubios bajaron al sótano del menor donde ya tenía todo preparado. Arthur le indicó que se parara en el centro del círculo de hechizos mientras abría su viejo y desgastado libro de encantamientos. Francis obedeció sonriente y emocionado.

\- Para que el hechizo funcione, se necesitaban dos cosas: sangre ofrecida a voluntad y un acto de amor verdadero-leyó el ojiverde confundido- ¿Qué significa eso? –el mayor lo miró confundido pero tomó una vieja espada de la pared.

-Yo ofrezco mi sangre y en cuanto al acto de amor, ya veremos qué hacemos-dijo Francis colocando la punta de la espada en su abdomen dispuesto a atravesarlo pero el inglés sujetó el mango del arma y se la quitó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo… yo lo haré…-murmuró con voz temblorosa. Si cumplir el sueño de Francia aunque no volviera verlo jamás no era un acto de amor, no tenía idea de qué podía serlo- No te muevas… -quería decirle tantas cosas, declararle su amor eterno pero no lo hizo, solo calló mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla- Adiós…-y dicho esto, atravesó el abdomen ajeno y una luz cegadora los envolvió…

* * *

Hola, ya les traje el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer

Sé que cambié muchas cosas en cuanto a Lisa porque ellos no se conocieron en París y él la dejó ir pero creo justo darle una segunda oportunidad a Francis.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la espada atravesó el abdomen del francés, el círculo de los hechizos brilló con una luz cegadora. Arthur soltó la espalda para cubrirse los ojos y pronto escuchó como esta caía al suelo. Una vez que la luz se hizo más y más bébil, pudo abrir los ojos y notó como el francés había desaparecido.

-¿Francis? ¿Francis?-preguntó el inglés alarmado esperando no haberlo mandado a otra dimensión. Entonces sintió un bajón como si temblara en todo el mundo. Inmediatamente su teléfono sonó. Era Bélgica y se escuchaba molesta. La dueña de la capital de la Unión Europea había convocado una reunión inmediata-oh no…

Todos los países europeos viajaron a Bruselas. Arthur se sentó nervioso, si había cambiado algo en la historia, era su culpa. Una vez ahí, entró a la sala de conferencias y se sentó entre Alemania y Portugal.

-Tenemos un problema…-dijo la rubia molesta pero le temblaba el labio inferior indicando que estaba horrorizada-Francis desapareció…-una exclamación de confusión apareció en la cara de todos- lo llamé y no me contestó, llamé a su jefe y él ni siquiera recordaba su nombre…

-Esto debe ser una broma…-dijo el alemán negando con la cabeza- ¿no se acuerda de nosotros en conjunto o solo de Francia?

-Esa es la peor parte-dijo ella y suspiró- dijo que el representante de Francia no era Francis Bonnefoy… Era Philippe Delacroix…-sentenció ella y todos la miraron con confusión- así que lo llamé… entra s'il vous plait…

La puerta se abrió y todas las miradas se dirigieron al francés. No había duda que él era una personificación pues les daba ese sentimiento indiscutible. De cabello negro a juego con sus bigotes y su barba perfectamente cuidados, vestía un pantalón negro, camisa a rayas y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello que combinaba con su boina del mismo color. Un francés en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Bonjour~ mes amis-los saludó y se sentó entre Antonio y Lovino con una sonrisa muy amplia-Je suis la France…

-Muy bien… ¿alguien sabe qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó el español confundido- Nunca había escuchado que se podía cambiar de personificación

-¿Qué fue de Francis?-preguntó Gilbert que estaba sentado en un sillón pues había decidido acompañar a su hermano- ¿Él está bien?

-No lo sé-dijo la belga mirando al francés que parecía confundido-Debemos llegar al fondo de esto, si alguien sabe algo… será mejor que lo diga…

El inglés miró la mesa sin saber qué decir, era su culpa pero aún no sabía los efectos del hechizo, no sabía si Francis había desaparecido o si era un humano y si lo era, ¿seguiría siendo francés? Debía buscarlo… debía asegurarse que él estaba bien…

-Dejen ese silencio incómodo-dijo el prusiano con una amplia sonrisa- el asombroso yo sabe a quién preguntarle, bruder hablemos con Vatti…

-¡NEIN!-exclamó el alemán poniéndose de pie asustado- Nada de jugar con la Ouija, bruder. No después de lo que pasó la última vez…-Ludwig se estremeció con fuerza volviéndose a sentar.

-Quizás Abuelo Roma sepa…-dijo el italiano menor con una pequeña sonrisa- le puedo preguntar si me viene a visitar en la noche… a veces viene…-el alemán recordó la vez que el Imperio Romano los visitó mientras dormían y se estremeció.

-Como sea, hay que encontrar respuestas, solo los reuní a ustedes pero no le pueden decir a nadie. No quiero que cunda el pánico-dijo Emma con un suspiro dando por terminada la reunión-Si alguien averigua algo, debe comunicarlo de inmediato y bueno… les pido que interactúen con Philippe…

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a salir. España fue el primero que se acercó al francés y se presentó con una amplia sonrisa. Arthur fue el primero en salir. Tomaría el primer vuelo a Paris, debía encontrar a un francés idiota urgentemente.

* * *

Francis se sentía muy raro, como entumido y algo mareado. Abrió los ojos y una luz lo deslumbró. Cuando se acostumbró, miró a su alrededor y se horrorizó al ver que estaba en el hospital con una venda en el abdomen. De pronto entró un doctor y le dijo que lo habían encontrado tirado debajo de la Torre Eiffel con una profunda cortada en el abdomen.

-Disculpe… no recuerdo nada…-comentó llevando las manos a su cabeza-¿Quién soy? ¿Usted sabe cómo me llamo?

-Me temo que no, Monsieur…-dijo el doctor algo preocupado- Usted no presenta contusiones en la cabeza por lo que no creo que se haya golpeado… bien, firmaré su pase para darlo de alta, ya puede irse…

Francis salió del hospital algo confundido. No recordaba absolutamente nada pero una sensación muy dentro de él le hacía sentir que estaba en casa, él era francés, lo sentía en su ser. Comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por las calles parisinas hasta que escuchó el click de una cámara. Al voltear vio a una chica rubia de ojos azul verdoso quien corrió hacia él con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Francis!-exclamó ella y lo abrazó. Era tan raro que una total desconocida lo abrazara y aun así, tenía un ligero sentimiento de Dejavú. Le devolvió el abrazo pero le comentó que al parecer se había olvidado de su identidad- Oh tú me dijiste que eras Francis Bonnefoy… tienes 25 años y tu pasatiempo era hacer huelgas…

Las palabras de la chica resonaron en su cabeza. Todo era cierto, comenzaba a recordarlo. Él era un francés llamado Francis Bonnefoy y le encantaba hacer huelgas, no sabía en qué trabajaba ni donde vivía pero ya era un avance.

-Madeimoselle, como parece que usted me conoce, pero yo no la conozco ¿puedo invitarla a cenar?-preguntó antes de darse cuenta que no traía billetera ni celular por lo que se sonrojó avergonzado- Creo que primero debo recuperar mi identidad… jum… -Lisa propuso ir al ayuntamiento por lo que ambos se encaminaron al lugar riendo y platicando.

Una vez que llegaron, él francés preguntó tenía información de Francis Bonnefoy en los archivos de gobierno. El alcalde comenzó a buscar en la computadora hasta que dio con el nombre. Le dijo que él era un empleado del gobierno, secretario del presidente o algo así. Le dio su dirección y su número telefónico.

-Bueno, ahora que ya se donde vivo… ¿puedo ofrecerte una taza de café, Lisa?-preguntó Francis galantemente- honhonhon~

-Oui, Monsieur-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy amplia y comenzaron a buscar la casa. Una vez en el umbral, él encontró las llaves debajo del tapete y ambos entraron. La rubia se sentó en el sofá mientras el francés se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el café. Entonces notó unas cartas en la mesa, eran del 14 de febrero. Ese tal Antonio, Gilbert y Matthew debían ser sus amigos. Los buscaría después.

Estaba poniendo agua a calentar cuando notó un regalo desenvuelto en una silla del comedor. Era una bufanda tejida a mano pero este presente no tenía tarjeta por lo que no recordó quién se lo había enviado. Se encogió de hombros mientras se la ponía en el cuello. Terminó de preparar el agua y abrió alacena tras alacena buscando el café cuando encontró una caja abierta de té inglés. Uhm… era difícil encontrar ese tipo de té en su país.

Preparó las dos tazas de café y las llevó a la sala donde se encontraba la chica. La verdad es que se sentía a gusto. No tenía preocupaciones ni nada, se sentía extrañamente libre y ligero y además tenía una estupenda compañía cosa que alegraba a cualquiera.

* * *

Arthur había llegado a Francia esa misma mañana y había ido a la casa del francés pero no lo había encontrado ahí por lo que empezó a temer lo peor. Dio vueltas por Paris durante horas, buscándolo sin descanso pero todo fue inútil.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

LadyLoba- que no te caiga mal Lisa, ella es muy linda

Sajit- jeje lamento ponerte en un predicamento jejeje gracias por tu comentario

Touchbad- No llores, él esta bien, enterito, casi...

Guest- Bueno, cambie eso un poco jeje y si funcionó, milagrooo

No olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur había llegado a Francia esa misma mañana y había ido a la casa del francés pero no lo había encontrado ahí por lo que empezó a temer lo peor. Dio vueltas por Paris durante horas, buscándolo sin descanso pero todo fue inútil.

-Bloody frog… ¿dónde te metiste?-se preguntó ansioso y estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo a su casa nuevamente cuando su celular sonó. Era la reina. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo antes de contestar- Yes… sorry… ¿dónde estoy? Ehm… en Francia… yes sorry… debí avisar… sé que es el cumpleaños del príncipe…okay…

Había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños del príncipe Jorge por andarse preocupando por el condenado francés. Con un suspiro, se dirigió a la estación de trenes más cercana, reanudaría su búsqueda mañana. Pagó su boleto y subió al tren. Mientras se alejaba de París no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-Espero que estés feliz, Fran…-murmuró con un nudo en la garganta-yo te extra… te extraño…-suspiró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

* * *

Su mente era una enorme pared blanca con pequeñas cosas escritas de manera aleatoria que representaban sus conocimientos recién adquiridos como su nombre, su edad, el lugar donde vive, su empleo, etc. El nombre de la chica también estaba en su memoria reciente. Toda esa falta de recuerdos dolorosos lo tenía tranquilo y fresco como la mañana.

Había buscado por toda su casa el número de Antonio, Gilbert y Matthew para agradecer por los regalos que le habían enviado el 14 de febrero y también para saber quiénes eran, de donde se conocían, etc. Una vez que encontró su agenda telefónica, buscó los nombres de los chicos.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo-leyó y vio la lada para llamar a España- C'est magnifique, tengo un amigo en España…-estaba contento por lo que no dudó en marcar el teléfono celular y esperar.

Antonio se hallaba platicando con Phillipe en la casa de Bélgica. La joven los había invitado a comer para que se conocieran mejor. Mientras el francés les comentaba alguna anécdota divertida, el celular del español comenzó a vibrar.

-Oh esperen jeje-tomó su celular y lo miró antes de ahogar un grito- ¡E-Em! ¡Es Francis! –La belga casi se lanzó encima del castaño para ver- ¿Le contesto?

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó ella queriendo ahorcar al mayor. Phillipe los observaba confundido pues no entendía nada.

-¿Bueno?-contestó el español algo inseguro

-¿Antonio? Soy Francis-dijo la voz en la otra línea y Emma casi grita de la emoción.

-¡Francis! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-la lluvia de preguntas surgió de la boca del ibérico con desesperación- ¡Arthur te fue a buscar a tu casa! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-Oh mon ami, calma…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa pues eran demasiadas preguntas que creaban aun más preguntas en su mente- ¿Quién es Arthur? ¿Es otro de mis amigos?

-¡Respóndeme!-gruñó Antonio cayendo en pánico pues nadie sabía lo que pasaba

-Ok, mon Antoine… uhm… pues al parecer perdí la memoria-el rubio trató de forzar su memoria utilizando la voz del castaño como guía. Podía recordar vagamente una pelea, la obsesión mal sana del español por los tomates y un sujeto de cabello blanco que gritaba mucho-no recuerdo mucho, solo caras borrosas y algunos sucesos…

-¡Fran! ¡Te extraño!-exclamó la belga quitándole el teléfono al español quien se lo entregó asustado como si tuviera miedo de que le arrancara la mano si no se lo daba lo suficientemente rápido.

-Yo también te extraño querida-respondió el francés aunque no sabía quién rayos era. De pronto tocaron la puerta y Lisa se asomó por la ventana sonriéndole al mayor mientras agitaba la mano. Irían al cine esa tarde a ver una película romántica-Yo debo irme Au revoir~

-Non!-gritó Emma con fuerza- No te mue-…. –pero ella no había terminado de hablar cuando el ojiazul ya había colgado- ¡Francis! ¡Francis! Se fue… Tonio, hay que ir a buscarlo…

-Em…-el castaño asintió pero desvió la mirada hacia Phillipe que estaba cocinando algo pues se había cansado de esperar a que le explicaran lo que pasaba- Tienes invitado…

-Cierto…-murmuró la rubia antes de decirle que él se quedaría con el francés mientras el español iba a buscar a Francis.

-De acuerdo… ehm Phillipe, debo irme amigo-se despidió el español apresuradamente agitando la mano- Nos vemos luego, me dejan un poco de pastel-depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla de la rubia en señal de despedida

-Adieu, mon ami…-se despidió el francés lanzándole un beso al castaño quien salió corriendo de la casa para tomar el primer tren de Bélgica a Francia-¿Por qué no me ayudas a cocinar esto, chérie?

* * *

En cuanto Francis colgó, se paró de un salto y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Lisa quien entró y le dijo que había comprado las entradas para ir al cine por lo que ambos salieron de la casa riendo y platicando dispuestos a disfrutar la película, es por ello que el teléfono de la casa sonó y sonó y nadie contestó…

* * *

Antonio miraba por la ventana mientras el tren pasaba la frontera entre Bélgica y Francia. Miró su reloj, faltaba casi una hora para poder llegar a París y estaba muy preocupado, esperaba que una vez que encontrara al rubio, todo pudiera esclarecerse pues no había querido admitirlo pero estaba preocupado.

Arthur salió corriendo de su casa sumamente apurado. Tomaría el tren de alta velocidad para llegar a París en una hora. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la estación de trenes. Estaba determinado a encontrar al mayor así tuviera que dormir en la puerta de su casa.

El español fue de los primeros en bajar del tren para correr y subir al primer taxi que encontró. El automóvil se movía muy lentamente por las calles parisinas, demasiado lento para el castaño quien veía por la ventana golpeteando sus rodillas con los dedos algo ansioso. Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Francis y para sorpresa del español, Arthur se encontraba ahí.

-¿Arthur?-preguntó Antonio bajando del taxi tras pagar- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has visto a Francis?

-¿Antonio?-preguntó el inglés al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Agh, olvídalo bloody git… Acabo de llegar y estaba buscando al wine bastard pero al parecer no está porque ya toqué mil veces y no abre…

-Yo también venía a verlo-respondió el castaño asomándose por la ventana encontrando la casa en penumbra-¿y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Lo esperamos?

-Claro que si, fui a buscarlo por medio Paris y no lo encontré-Arthur bajó la mirada enojado y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada- No me moveré de aquí…-el ibérico lo miró y con un suspiro se sentó a su lado

-¿Y tú realmente no sabes lo que le pasó?-preguntó Antonio con un suspiro y el británico se miró las manos pensando si decirle o no al hispanohablante pues realmente sabía que si hablaba, le iba a ir mal, pero se sentía culpable, mucho…

-Yo…-seguía mirando sus manos. Suspiró antes de pensarlo un par de minutos- yo… yo… si… si sé lo que pasó y… es culpa mía…

El español no lo podía creer. Miraba al rubio completamente horrorizado

-Arthur… ¿qué hiciste?...

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	5. Chapter 5

Philippe miraba por la ventana del tren que viajaba de Bélgica a Francia. Todo había sido tan extraño, todo era muy raro. Recordaba haber despertado como si hubiera estado en coma y sin embargo, sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que él era Francia, podía sentirlo en su ser y también sabía el nombre de cada francés que veía como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Pero eso era todo, tan sólo sabía cosas de su país como la política, la economía, lugares culturales, etc. Era como un historiador, alguien que puede decirte exactamente lo que pasó hace mil años pero no lo vivió de primera mano. Sabía quiénes eran los demás países con sólo verlos pero no recordaba haber hablado con ellos en su vida.

Le incomodaba un poco que el resto de los países lo vieran como un extraño, incluso España y Bélgica, sus nuevos amigos, lo miraban como si esperaran a alguien más, se notaban algo ausentes. Pero sobre todo, el más ausente y quién solo lo había mirado una vez era Inglaterra.

-Arthur Kirkland…-murmuró. Supo su nombre desde el momento en que sus ojos color miel se posaron sobre el rubio que tan solo le había dirigido una mirada triste antes de bajarla a la mesa. Le intrigaba pues sabía de su relación con él. Tantas guerras y batallas que habían ocurrido entre los dos países y aún así el inglés no lo miraba ni le prestaba atención ¿por qué?

El día en que lo conoció no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima, de su despeinado y nada elegante cabello rubio hasta sus tristes y llorosos ojos verdes. Inglaterra no había dicho una sola palabra ¿por qué? Ese cejón no era más que un misterio enorme para él y comenzaba a obsesionarlo. Habían pasado tres días y se moría de curiosidad, quería hablar con él en cuanto fuera posible.

El tren llegó a la estación, bajó del tren. Su casa quedaba en el centro de París donde tenía una excelente vista de la Torre Eiffel, su mayor monumento. Iba caminando por la calle mirando distraídamente a las personas que pasaban. Conocía los nombres de todos, como si lo tuvieran escrito en un cartel sobre sus cabezas.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur…-lo saludó un señor que estaba barriendo la calle frente a su casa

-Bonne nuit, monsieur Louis…-respondió tras verlo y recordar su nombre. Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando hasta que se topó con una pareja que salía del cine. Era una chica de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdeazules llamada Lisa que iba acompañada de un hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules que se llamaba… se llamaba…

Philippe se detuvo. No sabía el nombre del rubio ¿acaso no era francés? Non, claro que era francés, se notaba a leguas… ¿entonces por qué no sabía su nombre?

-Uhm… disculpen…-se acercó a ellos intrigado- Ehm… ¿me podrían… dar su hora?

-Oui…-dijo Francis mirando su reloj- son las 9h30

-Ah merci…-respondió. Ni siquiera escuchando su voz podía recordar su nombre. Era muy raro. Discretamente decidió seguirlos, debía averiguar quién era. Francis acompañó a Lisa hasta su casa donde ella lo invitó a cenar. Philippe se escondió en el jardín observándolos. Sin embargo, comenzó a llover- Merde…-maldijo mientras se cubría con su chaqueta.

-Oh vaya, está comenzando a llover muy fuerte-dijo la joven rubia mirando por la ventana obligando al pelinegro a agacharse- creo que deberías quedarte Fran…

-¿Me dejas quedarme, chérie?-preguntó sonriente-C'est magnifique, merci beaucoup…

-Merde… no va a salir…-gruñó la nueva representación del país del amor- Creo que me iré a casa…-y dicho esto, salió del jardín y comenzó a caminar de nuevo con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste de su plan, Arthur?!-exclamaba el español acalorado tras escuchar la confesión de Inglaterra- ¡¿Estás idiota o qué?! ¡¿Cómo pensaste que…?! ¡Es que debiste…! ¡Si tan solo…! –estaba tan enojado que no podía terminar las frases

-Ya cállate, Carriedo-gruñó el rubio cruzándose de brazos- Si él lo quería, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarlo… si tú me lo hubieras pedido, también te hubiera ayudado…

\- ¿A dejar de ser una nación?-preguntó España y pensó en la posibilidad, ya no tener pesadillas de la Inquisición en las noches y no tener que cargar con la preocupación de ver su país hundido en la pobreza-Uhm…-sonaba una buena idea, pero de pronto recordó a Lovino y a los latinoamericanos. No, no podía dejarlos solos…-No digas tonterías.

-Fran no pensaba que fueran tonterías-gruñó el británico- yo solo quiero comprobar que el hechizo haya salido bien y que él este… feliz… y ya…

De pronto comenzó a llover. Antonio se quejó y se paró para refugiarse bajo el árbol más cercano pero Arthur no se movió, estaba acostumbrado a la lluvia y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Tan solo suspiró y dejó que la lluvia lo empapara en un intento por distraerse del hueco en su pecho.

* * *

Philippe seguía caminando rumbo a su casa cuando de pronto vio a un castaño debajo de un árbol discutiendo con un rubio que se estaba mojando. ¡Era España e Inglaterra! Apresuró sus pasos mirando al inglés que parecía imperturbable.

-¡Bonjour, mes amis!-gritó alegremente llegando hacia ellos. Dos miradas esmeraldas se posaron sobre él. La del español sorprendida, la del británico esperanzada por un momento pero casi de inmediato se volvió triste. Ahí estaba de nuevo ignorándolo ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Philippe!-lo saludó Antonio con una sonrisa de alivio- Creo que necesitaremos un refugio en lo que pasa la lluvia ¿nos das asilo?

-Claro, mon Antoine-aceptó y le ofreció su mano al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse pero éste lo ignoró y se puso de pie sin verlo. Era desesperante- Vamos, les prepararé una taza de café-y dicho esto, los tres caminaron hasta la casa del francés.

-Vaya, es muy linda tu casa…-dijo el castaño en cuanto entraron a la casa y el anfitrión les ofreció una taza de café. Arthur se mantuvo de pie cerca de la ventana esperando a que dejara de llover para regresar a la casa de Francis. De pronto sonó el celular de Antonio- Oh debo atender, esperen…- fue al baño para hablar con más privacidad.

-Uhm… este…creo que no me presenté formalmente-el francés se acercó al rubio con el corazón latiendo con fuerza- Soy Philippe Delacroix, es un gusto…

-Soy Arthur Kirkland, igual…-Inglaterra estrechó su mano con la voz vacía. No tenía ningún interés en socializar con el nuevo Francia cosa totalmente contraria a lo que sentía dicho francés porque ansiaba conocer más al ojiverde.

-Y… ¿qué los trajo a mi país?-preguntó tras una pausa mirándolo con curiosidad

-Estamos… buscando a alguien…-dijo la verdad tras pensar en que no debía mentir. Quizás Philippe sería de ayuda para encontrar al francés perdido-Creo que podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlo… Mira, él es…

Pero antes de que el inglés pudiera decir algo, el español salió del baño pálido. Algo malo había pasado. Cuando le preguntaron que qué había ocurrido, sólo pudo decir cuatro palabras: Rusia se anexó Crimea…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

PD: puse el asunto de Crimea porque es lo más actual en cuanto a problemas internacionales. Espero no ofender a nadie.


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado aproximadamente tres meses desde que se enteraron que Rusia se había anexado Crimea. Ucrania estaba devastada, la pobre chica no podía creer que eso hubiera ocurrido. Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera si quiera imaginado que eso llegaría a pasar, pero la realidad es cruel y ahora ella estaba sumida en guerras y caos.

Yekaterina se sentía confundida, asustada y herida. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar, todo la había agarrado desprevenida y ahora solo le quedaba resistir lo que le venía encima pero había momentos en los que simplemente no podía y buscaba apoyo en sus amigos. Uno de los primeros en los que pensó fue en Arthur, el cual aun recordaba su mirada asustada cuando se dio a conocer la noticia.

Había un caos en la habitación. Era una reunión del G8. Todos estaban hablando y susurrando cosas mientras miraban a Iván con rencor. Rusia sonreía tiernamente como siempre, realmente estaba disfrutando la situación. Alfred estaba gruñendo molesto y apuntando al comunista con el dedo.

Los susurros iban en aumento por lo que Alemania se levantó y acalló a todos con un grito. En ese momento Alfred y Matt se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Philippe igual que Yao y Kiku.

-¿Y él quién es?-preguntó Estados Unidos confundido

-Él es el nuevo Francia- dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Alfred y Matt al unísono

-¡¿Estás bromeando, verdad?!-exclamó Yao

-No, no está bromeando…-dijo Ludwig con un suspiro

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Japón mientras Matt sollozaba en silencio

-No lo sabemos-respondió el alemán- Pero ahora no es el momento… -miró al ruso y suspiró- Bien, que empiece el debate, cada quien tomará su turno para hablar y no interrumpirá ¿entendido Alfred?

-Yeah, whatever…-gruñó el americano molesto fulminando al soviético con la mirada.

Arthur se limitaba a mirar la mesa, le preocupaba la situación pero a pesar de que era un buen amigo de Ucrania, solo pensaba en Francis una y otra vez. Ahora es cuando se había dado cuenta de que había sido un tonto, ¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que extrañaría tanto al wine bastard? Pero era porque eran amigos-enemigos, no porque estuviera enamorado de él, claro que no. Arthur Kirkland jamás se enamoraría de un francés, primero lanzaría al mar su té privado y sus revistas de señoritas antes de aceptarlo. Pero quizás un francés si se estaba enamorando de Arthur Kirkland.

Mientras los demás discutían acaloradamente de un modo que indicaba que llegarían a los golpes tarde o temprano, Philippe observaba al inglés. La nueva representación de Francia estaba fascinada con el rubio, era tan misterioso que lo encantaba, tan indiferente que lo desesperaba y tan atractivo que no podía dejar de verlo. Estaba tan enamorado que escribiría una canción y la llamaría Arthur tan solo para poner en palabras lo raro que se sentía.

Al lado de Inglaterra se encontraba Ucrania que no dejaba de agradecerle su ayuda y su apoyo en esa situación mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Finalmente ocurrió lo que todos esperaban: Alfred se lanzó sobre Iván y ambos comenzaron a luchar y forcejear en el suelo.

Un mes después de eso, Estados Unidos propuso que se sacara definitivamente al ruso del G8 cosa que logró a medias pues solo se le sacó de manera temporal. Esta noticia salió en todos los periódicos y mientras las naciones se encontraban enfrascadas en reuniones diplomáticas para lograr hallar una solución a esta situación, los humanos tan solo leían las noticias y esperaban a las acciones de los gobernantes.

Francis caminaba alegremente por la calle, compró el periódico "Le Monde" y lo hojeó mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Lisa. En esos pocos meses que llevaba conociéndola, se volvieron novios así que se veían diariamente para comer y cenar. El francés pasó la noticia de Ucrania ignorándola olímpicamente, cosa que no hubiera hecho de haber sido nación pues tenía una buena relación con Yekaterina.

Llegó a la casa de Lisa y tocó la puerta sonriendo ampliamente. La joven abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar. Pasaron una tarde bastante tranquila y romántica olvidándose de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Cuando estaban juntos parecía que el tiempo se detenía y que el resto de las personas desaparecían, solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo.

-Dime, chérie…-comenzó el francés mientras rodeaba la cintura ajena. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala mirando una película romántica.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué has pensado para el futuro?-preguntó el rubio tras una pausa mirándola a los ojos. Eso se le acababa de ocurrir- ¿Te gustaría casarte y formar una familia?

-Pues a lo mejor-contestó Lisa sonrojándose levemente y desvió la mirada- ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé, quizás si encuentro a la persona indicada, quizás sienta ganas de sentar cabeza-contestó con una sonrisa mirando el techo, pensativo. Se puso a reflexionar en lo lindo que sería casarse con una gran boda, invitados, comida gourmet, vino…

-Y…. ehm… ¿cómo crees que será la persona indicada?-preguntó la joven tratando de sonar indiferente pero su voz tenía un ligero tono de miedo que no pudo ocultar.

-Uhm… no lo sé…-respondió el ojiazul y la miró- Quizás tendrá cabello rubio…-acarició los rubios cabellos de la joven- y ojos verdes…-la joven se sonrojó ante tal descripción y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Un futuro se abrió en la imaginación de la chica, casarse con Francis sería maravilloso. El sueño de su vida… pero quizás era el sueño de la existencia de alguien más…

Arthur estaba dormitando en una silla mientras a su alrededor, los hombres del parlamento planeaban que el Primer Ministro viajara a Rusia junto con el rubio para que pudieran hablar y llegar a un acuerdo con el presidente e Iván. Inglaterra sinceramente no quería ir, quería reanudar su búsqueda en París, debía encontrar al condenado bastardo del vino así tuviera que rastrearlo por toda Francia.

Una vez que se establecieron los planes para el viaje, el cejón pudo finalmente levantarse y regresar a su casa. Salió del Palacio de Westminster y pidió un taxi. Llovía en Londres como de costumbre pero aun así, el ojiverde hubiera dado todo por un pequeño rayo de sol que lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero eso no ocurrió, tan solo podía ver las grises y opresivas nubes sobre su cabeza.

Llegó a su casa y se preparó un té, se iría a la cama, ya no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, pero una llamada telefónica arruinó sus planes. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó que la lada procedía de Francia. Contestó rápidamente esperando escuchar la voz de Francis pero su emoción cayó de golpe al escuchar la voz de Philippe.

-Bonjour, Arthur… uhm…-la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba nerviosa- ¿Sería muy osado de mi parte si te invito a salir?

* * *

Después de mil años, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. Chapter 7

El teléfono sonó en la casa del inglés. El corazón de Arthur dio un vuelco cuando notó que la lada procedía de Francia. Contestó rápidamente esperando escuchar la voz de Francis pero su emoción cayó de golpe al escuchar la voz de Philippe.

-Bonjour, Arthur… uhm…-la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba nerviosa- ¿Sería muy osado de mi parte si te invito a salir?

La mano del inglés se quedó congelada, su cerebro no podía reaccionar y procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Acaso… ¿Philippe quería salir con él?

-¿Bonjour? ¿Arthur?-Francia tenía los nervios a flor de piel y el silencio de Inglaterra empeoraba su situación- Creo que no debí preguntarte… je suis desolé.

Pronto la mente de Arthur comenzó a funcionar al 1000 por hora. Si salía con el francés, podría buscar a Francis sin problema.

-N-no te disculpes-se apresuró a contestar- lo siento, me sorprendió, eso es todo- se aclaró la garganta- Sí sería osado pero creo que acepto…

-C'est magnifique!-exclamó Philippe muy sonriente. No podía creerlo, realmente el británico había aceptado salir con él. Ambos quedaron de verse en la casa del francés para tener su cita en Paris.

Una vez que Arthur colgó, se sentía un poco más optimista, con la ayuda de Philippe estaba seguro que lograría encontrar a Francis aunque seguía preguntándose por qué el francés lo había invitado a salir. ¿Acaso él sabía algo? Si era así, lo sabría al día siguiente.

* * *

Philippe no podía dormir de la emoción, sentía ese nudo en la garganta y las manos le sudaban. No veía la hora para poder encontrarse con el inglés. Entre planeaciones y ensoñaciones, el sol comenzó a mostrarse en el horizonte. Francia se levantó de la cama y se preparó para su cita.

Arthur, como buen caballero inglés, estuvo puntual bajo la Torre Eiffel. La nueva personificación del país del amor llegó "elegantemente tarde" con un ramo de flores. La confusión de Arthur aumentó ¿qué quería el francés con esos coqueteos?

-Bonjour, Arthur-lo saludó sonriente y le dio el ramo con un guiño

-Good morning… ¿son para mí?-preguntó sumamente confundido pero no pudo evitar que un sonrojo inundara sus mejillas- uhm… Thanks…

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente y lo invitó a ir al Museo de Louvre. Inglaterra aceptó y ambos se dirigieron al museo. Philippe parloteaba alegremente mientras formaban fila para entrar. Arthur se limitaba a asentir mientras miraba a su alrededor esperando ver a Francis. Pero esto no ocurrió y ambos entraron al museo.

* * *

Francis estaba nervioso. Caminaba de un lado al otro haciendo varias llamadas y planeando un día perfecto. Para ese momento llevaba varios meses saliendo con Lisa pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Era tal la química entre ellos que uno completaba las frases del otro, sus gustos se acoplaban y sus pensamientos siempre eran los mismos.

El rubio de ojos azules estaba locamente enamorado de la chica y había decidido dar el gran paso en la vida de cualquier persona. Hizo una reservación en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad y preparó todo para ese gran día.

Una vez que colgó, sacó de su bolsillo una caja. En su interior se encontraba un anillo de matrimonio. Lo había estado pensando una y otra vez hasta que decidió que era el momento, tenía 26 años y Lisa 24, era el momento perfecto para sentar cabeza.

Llamó a la chica para fijar el momento de la cita. Le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía con fuerza pero la adrenalina lo mantenía alegre y optimista. El brillo del amor en su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo enamorado que estaba.

-Bonjour? –la voz de la chica hizo que la respiración de Francis se acelerara- Cher ¿cómo estás?

-Uhm… Bonjour mon amour… quiero invitarte a cenar-dijo él tratando de controlar los nervios en su voz.

-Claro, me encantaría-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa sin imaginar lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

A Arthur le sorprendía lo fácil que era llevarse con Philippe. Él no era tan pervertido, siempre lo trataba bien, le ponía atención y no lo insultaba. Era la amistad perfecta. Pero a Arthur no le gustan las cosas perfectas, realmente extrañaba todas esas peleas con Francis que terminaban en golpes, extrañaba las luchas encarnizadas de insultos, extrañaba las burlas… lo extrañaba a él.

El Museo de Louvre es realmente grande. Salieron a comer algo a uno de los pequeños restaurantes cercanos antes de regresar para terminar de admirar las pinturas, estatuas, cuadros, etc.

-Vaya, nunca me había dado el tiempo de visitar el museo completo-comentó el británico bastante complacido. La última vez que él y Francis lo habían intentado, los sacaron por luchar y discutir ya que molestaban al resto de los habitantes.

-¿Quieres pasear por la Torre Eiffel? Creo que construyeron una nueva fuente sumamente hermosa-comentó Philippe que estaba en la novena nube de la felicidad.

-Ok, why not?-aceptó el inglés mirando a su alrededor buscando el inconfundible cabello rubio de Francis y sus brillantes ojos azules. Estaba anocheciendo mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia la Torre Eiffel.

* * *

Francis y Lisa acababan de terminar de cenar. Con cada minuto que pasaba, él se ponía más nervioso. Finalmente salieron del restaurante y el ojiazul la invitó a caminar hacia la Torre Eiffel. Las luces iluminaban su camino pues el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

La plaza frente a la Torre estaba bellamente iluminada al igual que el monumento, dándole un aire mágico y romántico al lugar. Francis tomó aire y se detuvo justo en el centro mirando a la chica que lucía confundida.

* * *

Si algo siempre le había gustado a Arthur era la iluminación de la imponente Torre y verla en la noche era un placer que jamás admitiría. Caminaba escuchando hablar a Philippe cuando de pronto lo vio. Francis estaba de pie con una chica en el centro de la plaza. Era él, de eso no había duda.

-Joan d'arc?!-exclamó sorprendido sin poder creerlo cuando de pronto vio que el ojiazul ponía una rodilla en el suelo y sacaba una caja de su bolsillo. Su mundo se tambaleó, quizás había dejado de respirar y por eso estaba mareado. Francis estaba ahí, frente a él, proponiéndole matrimonio a esa chica…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo, se sintió vacío aunque una parte suya le decía que era obvio que Francis buscaría una chica y tendría una vida, pero no estaba preparado para eso. Tan solo pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.

Nota: Lamento si mis referencias a Crimea son muy blandas o insensibles, sé que es un problema serio pero necesitaba un evento actual para mantener a Arthur lejos de París. Lamento cualquier inconveniente o disgusto por esto.


	8. Chapter 8

Caminaban por los Campos Elíseos. Había sido una velada mágica, Arthur era todo lo que él había imaginado: divertido, interesante y todo un caballero. Sobra decir que ahora estaba más que enamorado, por eso le sorprendió que el inglés dejara de caminar de improviso.

-¿Arthur?-el menor estaba congelado y veía un punto fijo. Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba observando una pareja en la plaza- ¡Es el rubio sin nombre!-murmuró Philippe sorprendido.

Justo en ese momento, el francés rubio puso una rodilla en el suelo. Estaba proponiéndole matrimonio a su chica. Ese era un momento súper romántico, sobre todo por la iluminación y por la brillante Torre Eiffel que enmarcaba el momento.

-Awww que tierno…-dijo Francia con una sonrisa antes de escuchar un sollozo- ¿Arthur?-lo miró y notó que estaba llorando. Una presión horrible oprimió su corazón- ¿Qué pasó?-entonces el inglés trató de salir corriendo pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y sujetó su muñeca- ¿Qué tienes?

El corazón del ojiverde estaba destruido, solo quería huir y nunca volver pero Francia no lo dejaba así que lo abrazó buscando apoyo. Inglaterra lloraba amargamente contra el pecho de Philippe quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Su corazón latía con violencia mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo. Lisa lo observaba completamente sorprendida. Un suave sonrojo inundó las mejillas de la chica quien llevó las manos a su boca cuando vio el brillante anillo de compromiso en la cajita del rubio.

-Oui, quiero casarme contigo-dijo ella encantada y Francis deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular. De pronto su mirada se encontró con un par de llorosos ojos verdes. Un rubio los observaba y estaba llorando. Lisa era muy perceptiva y ella notó que esa era la mirada de un corazón roto.

-¿Lisa?-preguntó el francés y siguió la mirada de su ahora prometida. A lo lejos pudo ver a un joven pelinegro abrazando a un rubio que lloraba amargamente. Un extraño sentimiento se alojó en su pecho. Era una extraña combinación de enojo, tristeza y desesperación. Estaba celoso de alguien que no conocía ¿por qué?

Ambos prometidos observaban, Lisa con preocupación, Francis con mil emociones fluyendo en su interior. Fue en ese momento que Philippe se dio cuenta de que los estaban observando por lo que se sintió incómodo.

Arthur trataba de calmarse en vano. No podía dejar de llorar pero procuró que fuera un llanto silencioso para no llamar la atención. Quería irse pero se quedó congelado al escuchar la voz que tanto había estado esperando oír.

-Disculpe, no es que sea de nuestra incumbencia pero…-dijo Francis acercándose a ellos- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Lamento, en verdad, interrumpir tan emotivo momento-respondió Francia mirando el anillo de compromiso que descansaba delicadamente sobre el dedo anular de la joven- Es solo que creo que a Arthur le dio sentimiento…

El inglés no podía dejar de sollozar queriendo que la tierra se abriera en ese mismo instante y se lo tragara entero. Francis apretó las manos volviéndolas puños por la manera tierna en la que el pelinegro dijo el nombre de Inglaterra. Simplemente no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?-preguntó Lisa sinceramente preocupada mirando al rubio.

-No se preocupen, lo llevaré a casa-aseguró Philippe con una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de bajar la mirada hacia el inglés entre sus brazos- Vamos a casa, mon amour…

Francis dio un paso al frente instintivamente. Había levantado los puños como si quisiera golpear a la nueva personificación del país galo por haberle dicho eso al rubio que ni conocía.

-¿Fran?-la voz de Lisa lo sacó de su momentáneo y violento trance haciendo que relajara la postura y retrocediera el paso avergonzado por su reacción-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, bon nuit…

-Bon nuit-se despidió Philippe y ambos dieron media vuelta para irse. Justo en ese momento, Arthur miró por encima de su hombro al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Francis. El tiempo pareció congelarse para el francés una vez que se sumergió en esos llorosos ojos verdes.

-Arthur-murmuró el rubio de los ojos azules después de un momento cuando Inglaterra desvió la mirada y se fue caminando con Philippe.

-¿Qué dijiste, Cher?-preguntó la rubia mirándolo mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa- Oh… no sé si así se llama… no nos dijo su nombre…

Pero Francis sabía que así se llamaba el rubio de los ojos llorosos, algo en su mente se lo decía, no era la primera vez que lo veía, lo sintió. Ya lo conocía de antes pero no podía recordar en donde.

-¡Oh!-exclamó el francés de pronto deteniéndose en seco. Ya sabía donde había escuchado su nombre. Su amigo Antonio, el español, lo había mencionado cuando hablaron por teléfono: "Arthur te fue a buscar a tu casa"- ¡Es uno de mis amigos!

Y antes de que la chica pudiera detenerlo, Francis comenzó a correr de regreso a la plaza gritando el nombre del británico. Debía saber quién era, de dónde lo conocía, etc. pero sobre todo debía ver esos ojos verdes de nuevo.

Corrió con el corazón en la mano pero la plaza estaba vacía. Gritó su nombre varias veces más pero nadie acudió. Lisa corrió detrás de él y lo encontró desanimado.

-Cariño… no estés triste…-dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su prometido con creciente preocupación- Lo encontraremos, vive en París ¿no es así?

-No-él negó con la cabeza. Algo le decía que el ojiverde no era francés, él era extranjero ¿pero de dónde?-Londres…

* * *

-Arthur… -Philippe estaba preocupado. A pesar de que Inglaterra había dejado de llorar, aun seguía cabizbajo y ello le causaba una presión en el pecho-¿Qué pasó?

-Nothing…-el británico estaba avergonzado de tal arrebato de sentimientos y de la escena que había montado en la plaza que quería olvidarlo todo e irse a casa-Tomaré el tren a Londres. Gracias por la velada…-dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas así como así…-respondió Francia mirándolo consternado-Puedes quedarte en mi casa, tengo una habitación para huéspedes. ¿Aceptas?

En alguna otra circunstancia no hubiera aceptado quedarse ni un momento más en París y mucho menos hubiera aceptado quedarse en la casa de Francia pero no le apetecía en nada llegar a su casa vacía.

-Ok…-respondió finalmente, solo tendría que tapar perfectamente las ventanas porque la jodida Torre Eiffel se podía ver desde cualquier edificio de París- Bloody Tower, bloody Francis, bloody frog…

Debía alegrarse de que él estaba feliz, pronto se casaría. Además, ese había sido su propósito para ir a Francia, encontrarlo y asegurarse de que él era feliz. Este era el momento en el que debería dejarlo ir, dejar que siguiera con su vida mortal. Que fuera feliz con el tiempo que le quedaba… aunque él siguiera amándolo toda su eternidad.

* * *

Jeje y así es como el mundo se tambalea para ambos

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	9. Chapter 9

En cuanto llegaron a la casa del francés, Philippe le mostró a Arthur la habitación donde iba a quedarse. El inglés seguía cabizbajo, cosa que ponía inquieto al pelinegro.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Arthur?- preguntó el francés mirando a su invitado.

Inglaterra hubiera querido decir que si estaba bien pero no podía. No lograba entender cómo le dolía tanto esa situación, había enfrentado cosas peores en el pasado, pero las heridas de una guerra no se comparan a las de un corazón. No sabía qué hacer pero sentía que se iba a desmoronar si no recibía apoyo. El representante del Reino de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte necesitaba ayuda.

-Philippe…-murmuró sin despegar la mirada del suelo- ¿Puedes… abrazarme?

-Por supuesto-dijo el mayor antes de rodear el cuerpo del rubio suavemente con sus brazos, atrayéndolo contra su pecho. Quizás era momento de dejar todo atrás y mirar a un nuevo mañana.

* * *

Francis se despidió de Lisa y caminó rumbo a su casa. ¿Qué le había pasado esa noche? ¿Por qué había actuado así frente a esos desconocidos? Todas esas preguntas lo atormentaron mientras una lluvia, fina y lastimera, caía sobre él. Muy acorde a sus sentimientos.

Se refugió en su casa y se tiró sobre el sofá pensando y meditando. Arthur. ¿Quién era él y por qué sentía que lo conocía? Suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia el comedor. Una bufanda tejida a mano descansaba sobre una de las sillas. La más cercana a él. Francis estiró la mano y la tomó para ponérsela en el cuello. Justo en ese momento detectó el suave aroma que emanaba de ella. Era la loción de Arthur.

De pronto una serie de recuerdos atacaron su mente como si fueran una cascada iniciada por esa suave fragancia que invadió sus sentidos.

_-Bloody frog! ¡Pon atención a mi conferencia!- Arthur le había lanzado una pluma porque se había estado durmiendo en la conferencia mundial_

_-Ya va a ser el año 2000, ¿recuerdas cuando pensábamos que se iba a acabar el mundo el milenio pasado? ¡Qué recuerdos!-la voz del inglés sonaba tranquila, calmada y nostálgica._

_-Ese bloody emancipated!-gruñó la voz furiosa- Solo anda metiéndose de guerra en guerra. __A fucking cold war with Russia, really?!_

_-France?! No te mueras!-la voz inglesa ahora sonaba preocupada- Saldremos de esta Guerra como lo hicimos en la Guerra Mundial anterior, ya verás… Francis… quédate conmigo… _

Francis regresó al presente con un grito. El torbellino de recuerdos lo había dejado sin aliento y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Su cabeza dolía de tantos recuerdos que comenzaron a golpearlo ¡¿Qué significaba eso?!

* * *

Arthur y Philippe estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala tomando té. Volvían a reír y a tener el mismo humor que en la cita que habían tenido juntos esa misma tarde pero el francés aun podía notar ciertos destellos de tristeza en la risa ajena.

-¿Sabes? Me agrada estar contigo, aunque eso no lo digo por ti, lo digo por mi eh!-comentó el rubio bebiendo otro trago de té

-Yo también disfruto de tu compañía ¿sabes?-le contestó Philippe- Deberíamos salir más seguido, la verdad es que me divierto mucho contigo.

El inglés se lo pensó por un momento, tal vez era momento de buscar nuevos peces en el mar. Suspiró por un momento y sonrió tratando de olvidarse del lugar en donde estaba, de Francis, del mundo.

-Uhm… puedes intentar convencerme si tienes cerveza-dijo Arthur finalmente relajándose como pudo en el sillón.

-¿Cerveza?-preguntó confundido pero sonrió- Tengo algo mejor, un vino de 1843-dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina. A los pocos minutos regresó con dos copas de vino tinto. A la frase "salud", comenzaron a beber.

Como era de esperarse, a la segunda copa, Arthur ya estaba ebrio. Reía tontamente por cada cosa que le decía Philippe quien estaba sorprendido de la poca resistencia que tenía.

-Jajaja… y entonces le dije *hip* ¡tú no me conoces! *hip* Bloody Emancipated…-Inglaterra estaba recargado perezosamente en el sofá agitando peligrosamente su copa que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de derramar su contenido en el suelo- ¡Soy el maldito Reino Unido! *hip* y puedo aguantar más alcohol que tu… cualquier día…

El francés escuchaba interesado su pequeña aventura en un bar con Estados Unidos, no podía entender cómo, a pesar de tener tan poca resistencia al alcohol, el rubio seguía tomando cada que podía…

-Y luego… ese… emancipado… -gruñó molesto al recordarlo- me evidenció con el bartender *hip* y no sé cómo… terminé llorando y gritándole de *hip* cosas…-y al recordarlo, el inglés comenzó a llorar.

-Oh Arthur, no llores…-Philippe lo abrazó quitándole la copa para que no pudiera tirarse el contenido encima.

-Es que… bloody hell… -lloriqueó el ojiverde abrazando al pelinegro con fuerza. Ese acento francés le recordaba enormemente a Francis. En su pobre mente, nublada por el licor, él estaba con el rubio de ojos azules- Francia~

-Aquí estoy, lo mejor es que te lleve a la cama…-el galo cargó como pudo para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes. Arthur se dejó hacer tratando de no marearse viendo como las luces pasaban a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué me dejó?-lloriqueaba sin descanso- ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de lo que siento por él? Bloody frog… incluso antes de que se fuera… dormimos juntos… y ni así…

Francia lo acostó con cuidado sobre la cama ignorando los balbuceos ajenos pero Inglaterra no lo soltaba y lo miró con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Pero tú no me vas a dejar ¿verdad?-suplicó mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Tenía bien atrapado al francés con brazos y piernas sobre la cama- Tú si te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad, France?

-Oui, Arthur… yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras-el corazón de Philippe latía con violencia ante las palabras del rubio. Sabía que no debía prestarles atención porque lo más probable es que no fueran más que simples balbuceos de borracho y sin embargo, como cualquier enamorado, no podía evitar emocionarse.

-Kiss me… -murmuró el inglés buscando lentamente la boca ajena. El galo se quedó petrificado al verlo acercarse y lo iba a besar cuando sintió un bajón. Sintió que se desmayaba y cayó sobre el ojiverde- ¿France?

Horrorizado, Inglaterra notó que el francés palidecía levemente como si fuera a desvanecerse en el aire por un momento antes de regresar a la normalidad.

-Oh no… -la magia que Arthur había ocupado para hacer a Francis mortal comenzaba a perder su efecto.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	10. Chapter 10

Philippe despertó llevando una mano a su frente. La noche anterior había sentido un mareo y al parecer se había desmayado. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y los frotó antes de mirar a su alrededor. Casi se le escapa el corazón del pecho al ver a Arthur a su lado. Un intenso sonrojo atacó sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que el inglés lo observaba con detenimiento.

-Bonjour?-preguntó con voz seca sintiendo que el corazón le golpeaba las costillas sin piedad. De pronto algo le preocupó, podía notar un brillo de tristeza en los hermosos ojos verdes de Inglaterra- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Uhm… nada… good morning…-dijo él y antes de que el francés pudiera decir algo más, el rubio depositó un corto beso en sus labios antes de alejarse. Ese simple roce hizo que Philippe viera estrellas y su corazón saltara dolorosamente de la emoción dejándolo completamente congelado.

Arthur se puso de pie y se estiró. Había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en una posibilidad que nunca había contemplado: quizás su hechizo no había funcionado del todo, al parecer, había separado la parte de nación con la parte humana que todos tenían. Philippe era la parte de nación de Francis.

Inglaterra comenzaba a pensar que Philippe tenía todas las características que él deseaba de Francis. Deseaba que él fuera atento, amable, afectivo pero no al punto pervertido, que no hiciera comentarios hirientes, que no pelearan por todo, etc. En resumen, el pelinegro que ahora lo observaba completamente embelesado no era más que el Francia perfecto para él.

Philippe era una creación suya. Lo había creado inconscientemente en el momento en que hizo el conjuro e internamente esperaba que Francia se quedara a su lado para siempre. Philippe era su pareja perfecta en todos los sentidos… ¿Entonces por qué no podía enamorarse de él?!

-Uhm… ven, vamos a desayunar…-comentó el menor notando como el francés se levantaba de la cama con una sonrisa resplandeciente y se ofreció a prepararle el desayuno. No porque pensara que Arthur cocinaba mal, sino porque realmente deseaba hacerlo. Inglaterra tomó su mano mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Al poco tiempo, un suave aroma inundó la casa mientras Francia cocinaba alegremente tarareando _La vie en rose_. El rubio lo observaba detenidamente sintiéndose un poco mal y seguía preguntándose una y otra vez ¿por qué no podía enamorarse de él? ¿Cuál era su defecto? Por más que pensaba no lograba hallar ninguno. Philippe era completamente perfecto, su media naranja, alguien que por fin le daba el cariño que tanto necesitaba y aun así…

-Bon appetit-dijo Philippe colocando el desayuno en la mesa con una amplia sonrisa. Todo se veía delicioso.

-Thanks…-agradeció el inglés y comenzó a comer sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de un par de minutos, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia el francés quien lo observaba con una mirada de ternura. Sabía que él desaparecería. Solo era cuestión de tiempo… por ello decidió darle los mejores últimos momentos de su existencia- uhm… ¿hoy podemos… ir al Arco del Triunfo?

-Claro, excelente idea, Arthur-dijo el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Francis despertó gritando. Había tenido más sueños de su pasado como país. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Ahora que tenía más recuerdos, había muchas cosas que quería hacer. Quería volver a hablar con sus amigos, con Antonio, con Gilbert… con Arthur...

Una punzada de dolor atacó su mente. Debía hablar con Arthur, debía saber por qué había estado llorando la otra noche… la noche en que se comprometió. El ojiazul suspiró, creía que se quedaría sin recuerdos para siempre. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Es que ese inglés es incapaz de hacer buenos conjuros? Sonrió levemente, volver a maldecir al británico en su mente era tan satisfactorio. El rencontrarse con un viejo hábito siempre es bueno.

Sabía que Lisa estaría ocupada en sus cursos de fotografía por lo que tenía gran parte del día libre. Debía encontrar a Arthur, debía hablar con él, era casi un anhelo, una necesidad de volver a ver esos molestos ojos verdes, esas llamativas cejas espesas y ese traje anticuado y obsoleto.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se metió a bañar tarareando tranquilamente, tratando de alejarse por un momento de la enredada realidad en la que estaba metido. Una vez que terminó, se puso sus mejores ropas y salió. Pensó que Arthur debería haber regresado a Londres pero… un minuto… hubo algo que no había pensado… ¿Quién era el pelinegro que estaba con él?

Un suave gruñido, producto de los celos, escapó de su boca. ¿Quién era ese francés que había abrazado a Arthur cuando él estaba llorando? Lo había visto antes en la ciudad ¿acaso Inglaterra estaba saliendo con un humano como teóricamente lo hizo él con Lisa? Apretó los puños al imaginar tan horrorosa escena.

Arthur Kirkland en los brazos de un mortal e imperfecto humano. ¡Inconcebible! El único digno de estar con ese inglés malhumorado era él. ¿Qué tal si se habían besado? ¡NO! ¡No estuvo cuidando al condenado cejón por tantos siglos para que un humano de 20 y tantos años de vida se lo arrebatara! ¡Eso si que no!

De pronto una nueva punzada golpeó su cabeza, esta vez era una punzada de culpa. Él no debía estar pensando eso, él estaba comprometido, él ni siquiera estaba enamorado de Inglaterra, él estaba enamorado de Lisa, por eso se había vuelto humano ¿no es así?... ¿no es así?

Estaba confundido. Muy confundido…

* * *

Lisa estaba sentada en la banca de un aula escolar, aunque parecía que ella estaba prestando atención a la clase, en realidad estaba meditando. ¿Por qué Francis había actuado tan raro con ese chico rubio? Decía que era su amigo, pero por su reacción, parecían ser algo más… ¿era su ex?... ¿había sido su amante?... ¿aún sentía cosas por él?

Su mente no la dejaba tranquila mientras, inconscientemente, acarició el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular. Llevaba muchos meses de conocer a Francis, lo había observado y analizado casi por completo, sabía lo que sentía y por eso supo que él estaba celoso…

En su perspectiva, Francis era una persona muy generosa, que siempre veía por el bien de los demás, no por el suyo a pesar de lo mucho que alegara el hecho de ser egoísta. Él era muy cálido y amable… había veces en las que había llegado a pensar que en realidad era un ángel que había venido del cielo y que no tenía forma de volver.

Debía hablar con el rubio de los ojos azules, debía saber qué era lo que sentía por el ojiverde porque definitivamente había una conexión entre ambos, su sexto sentido se lo decía, además… ella había sentido que conocía a ese chico. Era inglés, lo conocía a pesar de que estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto.

La joven se puso de pie y se disculpó alegando que se sentía mal y que prefería irse a su casa. La maestra le deseó que se mejorara y la dejó salir. El pequeño edificio donde ella tomaba clases estaba frente al Arco del Triunfo.

* * *

Si Arthur estaba con ese francés mortal, debió quedarse en París, solo debía empezar a buscarlo en los lugares más icónicos hasta encontrarlo y poder hablar con ese cejón de una vez por todas. Francis hizo un mapa mental de los lugares a los que iría: La Torre Eiffel, El Museo de Louvre, El Arco del Triunfo…

* * *

-¿Por qué el interés de ir al Arco del Triunfo?-preguntó Philippe mientras caminaban a dicho lugar tomados de la mano.

-No lo sé-repuso Arthur- Siempre me han gustado las esculturas, la Marsellesa, la paz, la resistencia y el triunfo…

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, los valoro mucho en verdad.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	11. Chapter 11

El Arco de Triunfo de París, aunque no es el único arco existente, es el más famoso de todo el mundo. Decorado ricamente con cuatro esculturas en la parte anterior y posterior de sus pilares, éste es un símbolo de orgullo parisino. Se dice que Napoleón lo mandó construir como si fuera una corona para el país galo. A Arthur le gustaba, a pesar de que Napoleón es muy mal visto en la historia por sus anhelos de conquista, la obra es una maravilla arquitectónica. Las esculturas de la Marsellesa, la paz, la resistencia y el triunfo, observaban a los turistas ir y venir, congeladas en su lugar.

El inglés tomó la mano del francés mientras caminaban por los Campos Elíseos rumbo al segundo monumento más famoso de la capital francesa. El calor de una mano sobre la suya le causaba una serie de escalofríos placenteros en la espalda. Ambos platicaban de cosas cotidianas mientras ingresaban a uno de los pasos subterráneos pues era bien sabido que la rotonda alrededor del arco era sumamente peligrosa para los peatones.

* * *

Francis estaba formado en la fila para subir a la Torre Eiffel mientras, con ayuda de unos binoculares, buscaba a Inglaterra entre la gran cantidad de turistas que siempre se agolpaban alrededor de los focos turísticos más aclamados de París. Frustrado, el rubio de los ojos verdes subió al elevador, los buscaría en el restaurante Altitud 95, en el Jules-Verne y en cada uno de los paneles de observación.

Después de casi una hora de buscar, bajó del famoso monumento y reflexionó por un momento, ya lo había buscado en el Museo de Louvre y en la Torre Eiffel… ¡El Arco de Triunfo! Rápidamente detuvo un taxi para poder subir y dirigirse hacia el monumento napoleónico.

* * *

Arthur y Philippe pagaron su entrada al arco más famoso de todos y comenzaron a subir las escaleras rumbo a la terraza. El galo platicaba alegremente de unas vacaciones que debían realizar a Bora Bora. Inglaterra asentía con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Sonaba una excelente idea, pero debía ir lo más pronto posible.

Después de sortear los 286 escalones, Francia propuso ir al pequeño museo. En su interior había varias imágenes y datos acerca de la construcción del monumento.

Al poco rato salieron a la terraza que estaba llena de turistas. A pesar de que su altura es menor que la de la Torre Eiffel, la vista era impresionante y muy hermosa. Arthur no soltaba la mano del pelinegro, realmente temía que ésta se desvaneciera entre sus dedos.

* * *

Francis bajó del taxi justo en el paso subterráneo que llevaba al Arco de Triunfo. Pagó apresuradamente y se dirigió a las escalerillas. Debía encontrar a Arthur. Justo en el momento en que iba a bajar el primer escalón, sintió un mareo. Otra ráfaga de recuerdos lo atacó de golpe.

_-Francis! __Francis reacciona, bloody hell!-gruñó la voz del inglés en la cabeza del galo mientras se escuchaban balazos a lo lejos_

_-Arthur… déjame aquí…-murmuró el mayor que sentía un dolor muy intenso en la pierna, probablemente se había roto algún hueso. _

_-Never!-gruñó el rubio de los ojos verdes y como pudo, lo cargó en su espalda y comenzó a correr. Francis estaba francamente impresionado de que el pequeño inglés pudiera cargarlo de aquella manera. _

Francis se recargó en una pared cercana sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor agudo que lo atacaba.

_-Eso… Happy Revolution Day?-murmuró el inglés que traía un regalo en las manos_

_-Oh Angleterre~ Honhonhon~ -rió el galo encantado- No te hubieras molestado, Chére…_

_-No es una molestia… no te burles, you bloody frog!-un escandaloso sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del británico que se negaba a verlo- Ten-prácticamente le arrojó el regalo por el bicentenario de la Toma de la Bastilla antes de salir huyendo._

El rubio de ojos azules regresó al presente y sin perder tiempo bajó corriendo las escaleras con el corazón latiendo en su pecho anhelando por estrechar a ese molesto inglés entre sus brazos.

* * *

Lisa salió del edificio donde tomaba las clases cuando distinguió una melena rubia desaparecer por las escaleras que conducían al Arco del Triunfo. Era Francis, ese cabello perfecto era inconfundible por lo que se apresuró a seguirlo.

* * *

Francia e Inglaterra bajaron las escaleras del monumento a las victorias militares. El británico estaba pensando a dónde más irían cuando sintió la mirada acaramelada del pelinegro sobre él. Confundido levantó la vista para que sus ojos se encontraran con los ajenos.

-Arthur…-murmuró Philippe con una sonrisa enamorada- Je t'aime…

-…- el rubio se ruborizó y le devolvió la sonrisa- I… love you… too…

Ambos se miraron con cariño. El galo rodeó la cintura inglesa para atraerlo hacia él y ambos labios se unieron justo cuando Francis salió del paso subterráneo. En ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo al igual que más de un corazón. El de Philippe se detuvo por un momento al sentir que el hombre de sus sueños correspondía tan apasionado beso. El de Arthur se detuvo por el sorpresivo beso. El de Francis se detuvo horrorizado ante tal imagen de amor verdadero... y el de Lisa se detuvo al ver al rubio de los ojos azules tan destrozado…

* * *

Francis no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, le hervía la sangre y su mente se nublaba, simplemente quería separar a ambos amantes y matar con sus propias manos al pelinegro y dejarlo como un recordatorio para todos aquellos que siquiera se atrevieran a ponerle los ojos a Inglaterra.

Lisa trató de acercarse a su prometido sumamente preocupada, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo o que él notara su presencia, el ojiazul ya había corrido rumbo a los dos amantes. Trató de gritar para hacerlo entrar en razón pero ya era tarde…

-Fils de pute!-Francis separó a ambos empujando a Philippe al suelo con fuerza mientras sujetaba al británico del saco

-Francis? What the hell are you do…?!-pero no pudo terminar de gritar porque en un arrebato de locura, el aludido selló sus labios sobre los del ojiverde que tan solo pudo soltar un suave grito de sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Hey! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-exclamó Francia furioso y también los separó antes de soltarle un golpe en la cara. Francis cayó al suelo con una mano en la mejilla y rápidamente le soltó una patada en las piernas para tirar al otro francés.

A los pocos minutos comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo y el lugar se llenó de curiosos, gente que gritaba y criticaba la pelea. Arthur, harto de esa situación, trató de separarlos pero no lo logró.

-Yo lo vi primero, malhereux!-gruñó Francis jalandole el cabello a Philippe

-¡Pero él es mi novio!-gruñó Francia a su vez cerrando las manos alrededor del cuello ajeno.

-Francis, Philippe… STOP!-gritó el británico soltando una patada al suelo justo en el momento en que llegaban varios hombres armados, al parecer, alguien había llamado a la policía y los arrestaron a los tres.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar. Ya estamos cerca del final wiii :D


	12. Chapter 12

Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de una computadora mientras un hombre de mediana edad escribía un par de datos en ella y miraba, de forma acusadora, a los tres jóvenes esposados frente a él. Sus ojos fueron del rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas hacia el pelinegro de ojos color miel que tenía un moretón en la mejilla hasta terminar en el rubio de ojos verdes que tenía el labio partido.

-Chicos, chicos, no es bueno empezar riñas en la calle y ustedes deben saberlo-comenzó a regañarlos. La verdad es que a sus ojos, los tres parecían tan solo unos niños-Y es aún peor que hayan comenzado una riña frente a un monumento como lo es el Arco del Triunfo…

Los tres bajaron la mirada. Arthur no sabía ni donde ocultarse. Sentía las mejillas arder al recordar que había besado a Philippe y que además, Francis le había robado un apasionado beso. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar comparar ambos y besos y aunque el de Francia había sido dulce y amoroso… el de Francis…

-Agh… Bloody hell!-gruñó molesto soltando una patada contra el piso por lo que el policía lo miró con desaprobación mascullando algo acerca de hooligans británicos en su bella Paris.

Después de un poco de papeleo y un par de preguntas, metieron a los tres jóvenes a una pequeña celda, debían pasar la noche ahí pues así lo dictaba la ley. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga e incómoda.

Solo había una cama, un baño y un lavabo. Arthur se sentó en la cama moviendo las manos incómodo y nervioso. Philippe se sentó junto a él y rodeó su cintura para atraerlo. Francis estaba en una esquina observando al otro francés con el odio destilando de sus ojos azules. Nadie decía nada.

El inglés, miraba su reloj continuamente, era un tic que tenía desde el siglo XVIII y que demostraba que estaba ansioso. Sentía que algo iba a pasar ¿cómo se les había ocurrido a las autoridades encerrarlos a los tres en una misma celda? ¡Franceses estúpidos!

Philippe había comenzado a quedarse dormido sobre el hombro del ojiverde ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina de Francis quién parecía haberse vuelto de piedra en la esquina pues no se movía, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

-Deberías acostarte en la cama, Philippe…-dijo Arthur suavemente rompiendo el silencio. El pelinegro lo miró con los ojos soñolientos

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Francia y no pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla del inglés haciendo que Francis soltara un gruñido. Inglaterra asintió y el joven de los ojos color miel se acomodó en la pequeña cama para dormir un poco.

Al poco rato, la suave respiración acompasada de Philippe era lo único que se escuchaba. Francis decidió por fin moverse de la esquina y se acercó al ojiverde quién lo miró primero con recelo pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar el beso por lo que terminó desviando la mirada.

-Arthur…-murmuró Francis muy suavemente para no despertar al francés durmiente- quiero hablar contigo… yo… no se qué pasó…

-No quiero hablar contigo…-gruñó el menor también en voz baja y se cruzó de brazos- Me pareció mal que actúes así frente a tu… prometida… No sé qué esperabas ni por qué lo hiciste porque es obvio que no sabes exactamente quién soy y quién eres tú…

-Oui, si sé quién eres-dijo el ojiazul acercándose aún más- Eres Inglaterra, la personificación de ese país, has vivido por más de mil años y sé que yo he estado ahí para verte crecer… y puede que acabe de descubrir lo maravilloso que eres…-acarició levemente la mejilla del británico quién lo observó atónito.

-No puede ser… el hechizo se está desvaneciendo más rápido de lo que pensé…-comentó Arthur ignorando a Francis por completo y miró a Philippe con preocupación causando una nueva oleada de celos en el mayor.

-Lo que no entiendo… es… ¿quién es él?-gruñó el rubio de ojos azules destilando veneno en la voz mientras observaba con odio al joven durmiente.

-¿No dices que ya recordabas todo?-preguntó levantando una de sus cejas pobladas en señal de incredulidad- Deberías saber quién es…

-Bueno, bueno, no lo sé todo…-comentó él llevando una mano a su nuca cuando de pronto tuvo otro ataque de recuerdos. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y un remolino de recuerdos se instaló ante sus ojos. Un dolor agudo atacaba sus sienes con fuerza.

_-Bonjour mon ami…-dijo con una voz suave y femenina sujetando los bordes de su vaporoso vestido mientras se acercaba a un pequeño niño rubio de cejas pobladas. El pequeño inglés lo observaba bailar completamente embelesado- Awww te estás sonrojando, mon petit lapin…_

_-¿Qué?-exclamó el pequeño saliendo de su trance y un fuerte sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas- Claro que no lo estoy… no es como si estuviera viéndote… aunque… eres muy bonita…_

_-Oh merci, mon amour-dijo Francis quitándose el listón de su cabello y lo amarró alrededor de la muñeca del pequeño Arthur quién se sonrojó aún más- Eres adorable, corazón~_

_Acarició las mejillas del pequeño que obviamente estaba enamorado porque pensaba que Francia era una niña. Una niña muy bonita. _

-¡Francis! ¡Francis!-el inglés trataba de hacerlo regresar al presente y el ojiazul despertó de su recuerdo y lo miró antes de sonreír- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien-dijo el mayor acercándose al británico- HonHonHon~ ¿así que estabas enamorado de mi cuando éramos pequeños?- El color subió rápidamente a las mejillas de Inglaterra al recordar ese suceso y desvió la mirada.

-Cierra la boca, Francia-gruñó molesto y eso ayudó a que la última pieza encajara en la mente de Francis. Arthur era la personificación de Inglaterra y él era la personificación de Francia ¿verdad?-Oh no… ¡Philippe!

El rubio de los ojos azules vio como el angloparlante se acercaba al francés dormido y sujetaba su mano completamente angustiado. Justo en ese momento, el pelinegro palideció mortalmente como si fuera a desaparecer. ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Por qué iba a desaparecer?

-Francis… tú no eres Francia-murmuró el inglés con un nudo en la garganta- no aún… no sé si lo recuerdes pero, tú me pediste que te volviera humano. Con un hechizo te quité tu parte de nación y… creé a Philippe…

-Quieres decir que… ¿él es Francia?-dijo el ojiazul atónito y sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies. Ahora que había descubierto lo mucho que amaba a Inglaterra… ¿ya no podría estar con él? Arthur asintió antes de notar como Philippe regresaba a la normalidad y lo observaba. Él había escuchado todo.

-Osea que… ¿soy una creación tuya, Arthur?-dijo el pelinegro con la mirada vidriosa tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. El inglés bajó la mirada y asintió con un nudo en la garganta-¿No soy real? ¿Voy a desaparecer?

-Si lo eres, Philippe…-comenzó Inglaterra que sin poder evitarlo, había comenzado a llorar- Para mí lo eres… yo… quisiera que no desaparecieras pero… no tengo el suficiente poder para que vivas… lo siento… de verdad, lo siento…

oOo

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar. Ya nos estamos acercando al final del fic...


	13. Chapter 13

Pueden ver el video de la canción que canta Lisa en este link: watch?v= F0V1du6GKaE &amp; list= UU0jvjJ ar66tjm9Kt VzGxnfg o buscando en you tube: APH Francis de 1994giratina

* * *

Una vez cumplido el plazo establecido por alterar el orden público, los dejaron salir de la estación de policía. Lisa estaba ahí justo cuando los tres salieron con un aire decaído. La joven rubia se acercó a su prometido y lo abrazó. Francis sonrió suavemente y besó su frente- Philippe sujetaba con cariño la mano del inglés quien intercambió una mirada triste con el ojiazul. Lisa notó la mirada de ambos y bajó la suya muy triste.

-Francis, mon coeur… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-preguntó ella sin poder verlo a los ojos. Sabía que había algo entre el francés y el inglés, era tan claro como se profesaban un profundo amor con solo una mirada- ¿Tienes algún secreto que revelarme?

-Ehm… non, mon chérie…-mintió él mientras comenzaban a alejarse del lugar pero ella se detuvo. Se miraron a los ojos y Francis pudo ver la determinación brillando en sus ojos verdiazules. Era ese mismo brillo el que lo había enamorado cuando vio por primera vez los ojos de Jeanne- Sabes que algo pasa ¿verdad?

-Oui…-respondió ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza, ella amaba a Francis pero sabía que el corazón del ojiazul no era suyo, era de alguien más. Pero estaba bien, ella sería feliz si él era feliz- ¿Qué sucede entre tú y Arthur?

Francis estuvo a punto de responder cuando escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Pudo ver como una figura se desplomaba en el suelo y la otra se apresuraba a arrodillarse a su lado. Escuchó gritos de pánico entremezclados con sollozos. Ambos rubios se acercaron corriendo a las figuras. Philippe estaba en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente mientras Arthur lo llamaba con desesperación.

-¡Philippe! ¡Philippe! ¡No me dejes, Please!-lloriqueaba el rubio tratando de sujetar su ropa pero ésta se desvanecía lentamente entre sus dedos. Era como si el inglés intentara tomar un chorro de agua con las manos- ¡Philippe! Please! Don't… leave me… Please…

El pelinegro respiraba con dificultad tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras se ponía cada vez más pálido. La duración del hechizo había llegado a su fin. Francia levantó trabajosamente la mano para poder acariciar la mejilla de Inglaterra. Ambos se unieron en un beso de profundo amor. Francis y Lisa observaban la escena cuando un último flujo de recuerdos golpeó la mente del ojiazul.

_Él lloraba. Tenía frío. Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso. Se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol, o eso parecía, tan solo veía sombras poco nítidas. De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y vio una cara. Era una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules. Extendió sus pequeñas manos hacia ella._

_-Francis, no llores… mami está aquí…-dijo ella con una voz suave y maternal mientras lo cargaba y lo acunaba contra su cálido pecho. Ella era Galia. Este era su primer recuerdo._

El proceso se había completado. Francis volvía a ser Francia. El galo parpadeó algo mareado, todos los recuerdos de varios siglos habían regresado a él, nuevamente tenía la vida de todos los habitantes franceses del mundo a su cuidado. Pudo ver como varios curiosos se acercaban y él sabía sus nombres. Él sabía los nombres de todos sus habitantes.

Pero el volver a ser nación no fue tan importante, lo que realmente importaba era Inglaterra. Esa nación que ahora se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo. Philippe había desaparecido después de compartir un último beso. Él quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo. Arthur se había enamorado del pelinegro y ahora, éste había desaparecido por su culpa.

Lisa observaba los ojos de Francis, éstos habían cambiado. Ahora se veían profundos y misteriosos, pero también sabios y torturados, Francia había pasado por tanto... era momento de que ella lo dejara ir pero parecía que él no sabía qué hacer, estaba congelado en su lugar.

-_Francis, tienes tanto que decir pero te lo guardas todo…_-la joven tomo su mano y comenzó a cantarle- _y cuando ya no sabes qué decir, comienzas a llorar_\- ella lo conocía bien- _pero eso tu público no lo ve_-Lisa tenía una idea muy aproximada de lo que era Francis, así como Jeanne adivinó que él era diferente hacía muchos años, ahora Lisa también lo sabía- _Lo incitas a soñar mientras que tu lo miras…_

Francia la miró a los ojos antes de mirar la cara de cada uno de sus habitantes, su propósito siempre había sido velar por el bien de su gente. Había sido muy egoísta al pensar solo en él. Arthur se encogió en el suelo sin dejar de llorar, nadie decía nada, tan solo lo escuchaban.

-_Francis, las palabras se quedan atascadas ante este chico que no pide más que ser amado… pero tú no sabes cómo hacerlo-_la voz de la rubia era lo único que él escuchaba- _Tienes un nudo en la garganta y tu corazón late con fuerza mientras que tus ojos están puestos en él…_

Esta era una rendición, Lisa lo dejaba libre, eso era lo correcto. Lentamente se quitó el anillo de compromiso de la mano y se lo dio a Francis. El ojiazul la observó con los sentimientos encontrados, la quería mucho, realmente sí, pero su corazón latía por alguien más. Era una despedida.

-_Pero no te olvidaré jamás y cuento contigo para que me ayudes-_Francis era una nación y siempre estaría cuidando a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes- _Aquello que siento por ti, lo escribes en estas canciones para él…-_Francia es el país del amor pero su amor más grande es y siempre será Inglaterra.

-_Francis, pronto me iré y pienso mucho, mucho en ti-_Lisa besó su mejilla mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos verdiazules. El galo también estaba al borde de las lágrimas- _Y recuerda que puedes tener el mundo a tus pies si no te dejas abatir por aquellos que te dejan atrás…-_En ese momento ella lo empujó suavemente hacia el inglés- _Pero no te olvidaré jamás y cuento contigo para que me ayudes… _

Francia le dedicó una última mirada y una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de correr hacia Inglaterra. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Arthur se aferró a él y ambos se unieron en un beso de amor eterno.

-_Aquello que siento por ti, lo escribes en estas canciones para él…-_Lisa se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió ante tan bella escena. Dos almas gemelas vuelven a encontrarse y por fin una corresponde a la otra. La joven suspiró y comenzó a alejarse lentamente-_Pero no te olvidaré jamás y cuento contigo para que me ayudes… aquello que siento por ti… lo escribes en estas canciones para él…_

* * *

Francis se despertó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, era el cartero. Se frotó los ojos y miró su reloj. Ya era tarde. Suavemente acarició los cabellos rubios de Arthur que dormía plácidamente a su lado, tratando de despertarlo.

-Despierta, mon amour~-dijo el mayor recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su novio- Vamos a desayunar, ya es tarde…-besó su hombro suavemente- despierta dormilón…

-¡Déjame dormir!-gruñó el británico acurrucándose más a su lado- Después de mantenerme despierto toda la noche, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer…

-Pero te mantuve ocupado ¿no es así, mon lapin?-preguntó el galo con una sonrisa pícara ganándose una patada por parte de un sonrojado inglés- Jajaja, anda vamos, te prepararé algo delicioso…

Francia se levantó de la cama, estirándose suavemente mientras recogía su ropa tirada y se vestía. Inglaterra se levantó también a regañadientes y tomó su ropa del suelo mientras caminaba hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Llevaban 6 meses de novios y todo era maravilloso.

El ojiazul bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, soltando un bostezo cuando vio la correspondencia que el cartero había deslizado debajo de la puerta principal. Levantó los sobres y comenzó a revisarlos. Una factura, un estado de cuenta bancario, dos cartas de unos admiradores de su obra teatral del fin de semana y una postal. Era una postal de Londres. Confundido, miró el reverso y leyó el mensaje escrito.

_Querido Francis:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Aún no me he olvidado de ti. En estos últimos meses estuve viajando por Europa. Visité Alemania, Italia, España, Portugal, Bélgica, etc. Todos los países son muy hermosos, me gustaría poder enviarte las fotos que he tomado pero son demasiadas, sabes que me encanta tomar muchas. Viajé también a Rumania, Bulgaria, Austria y Hungría, entre otros. Vaya que me ha tomado mucho tiempo. Este último mes viajé a Inglaterra y ahí conocí a James. Hicimos click de inmediato, es muy lindo Jejeje ahora también yo tengo a mi propio inglés igual que tu. Te seguiré escribiendo y espero que pronto podamos vernos._

_Mis mejores deseos a ti y a Arthur._

_Bisous~_

_Lisa _

Francis sonrió contento. Dios realmente hace cosas maravillosas y ahora su sueño se había hecho realidad, Lisa por fin tenía la vida que siempre soñó y Francia finalmente había dejado ir a Jeanne d'Arc…

Ahora sabía lo que realmente significa "Liberté"

* * *

C'est fini!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por sus comentarios

Espero verlos en otro de mis fics

Se despide

Ghostpen94


End file.
